The Escort
by Chel 90210
Summary: Caroline is a high-end call girl. Klaus is a man in need of an escort. A five-shot short series, based on my tumblr drabbles, Klaroline -AH/AU
1. I

**The Escort**

_Caroline is a high-end call girl. Klaus is a man in need of an escort. - Klaroline. A 5-shot short series, based on my tumblr drabbles. AH/AU_

* * *

"Wear the garters." Madame said looking Caroline up and down.

"And no bra. He hates bras." Caroline shifted awkwardly. It was a weird request, but she gave it no further thought.

She did what she was told.

She quickly removed her bra and tossed in on the floor.

The long satin evening gown that Caroline wore oozed sex. She knew when she walked into the gala, every eye would be on her and her alone.

"You will be staying at the Ritz following the event." She informed Caroline. "I will pay you half now and half later." Madame pulled out a stack of hundreds.

Caroline's eyes bugged at the amount in her hand. She never had such a high end client.

"I want you to reel this one in, Caroline. He offered three times the amount you're usually offered. He likes you."

Caroline blushed. She knew that the clientele chose their escorts. But Caroline had never been offered this much money.

"Don't forget to wear your bracelet." She reminded Caroline. "Only remove it if you're in danger. I don't care how big his wallet is. No one hurts my girls."

The limo pulled in between third and fourth street. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Caroline.

She stepped inside and allowed herself to get comfortable before she made contact with the mystery man.

She glanced up and her entire face turned crimson.

"You must be Caroline." The sound of his voice startled her.

It was deep and authoritative. A longing ache began to form low in her belly.

"I am." She said confidently. "But I'm afraid I have no idea who you are."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He extended his hand towards her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She told him. "I understand we have a gala to attend?" She tried to make small talk.

She didn't want him to notice her gawking at him.

"We do." He was short with her. "But for some reason I can't seem to concentrate on anything but your lips."

Caroline clients usually weren't this forward with her.

They tried to woo her before they bedded her. Klaus seemed to get straight to the point.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look." His lips curled into a half grin.

Caroline felt the heat pool in between her legs. She could barely stay focused.

She gripped onto the leather seats tightly, her manicured nails creating a permanent indent.

"Pull the straps of your dress down." He commanded.

Without a thought Caroline complied, but she seemed to do it slower than usual.

She pulled both straps of her dress down to her waist revealing her breasts.

Klaus made no move towards her.

"Slide the entire dress off. Keep the garters and heels on."

Caroline's breath accelerated.

Why was she nervous? Caroline Forbes did not get nervous.

She did as she was told. She sat directly across from him completely exposed.

"Spread your legs for me" He told her.

Slowly she spread her legs. Klaus grew impatient and grabbed her by her knees finishing the job.

He pulled her to the edge of the seat. His face was now in full view of her sex.

"Now I will find out if you taste as good as you look."

His hands slid underneath her ass. He hoisted her up high enough for his mouth to come in contact with her.

He teased the outside of her black lace thong with his tongue.

Caroline's entire body melted.

"Please." She begged him. "More." She demanded.

"You taste so fucking amazing." He said in between strokes. "I'm going to make you come at least five more times tonight."

Caroline found her hands wrapped in his curls. She tugged on them lightly encouraging him to deepen his ministrations.

Klaus ripped her thong down the middle and bunched it in his hand. He then took the discarded material and stuffed it in his suit jacket.

"I'm keeping these." He told her.

Caroline didn't care. Right now she craved release.

His lips met her sex again. His tongue danced around her clit. The feeling was unlike anything she experience before.

In fact she never experienced anything like this from a client before.

They usually only cared about their own needs and never hers.

This one was different.

"Oh Klaus." She moaned feeling a familiar tightening in her lower abdomen.

He slipped two fingers inside of her causing her to reach her climax. Her body went spastic.

She rode out her orgasm in lengths she never knew existed.

Once she was finished, Klaus slowly lowered her back on the seat.

He reached in his other pocket, pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped the side of his mouth.

"You have about five minutes to get dressed love. We're almost there."

Caroline scrambled to dress. The orgasm literally threw her off the deep end.

She had no idea how she was going to survive the rest of the night.


	2. II

**The Escort**

"Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs." His rough voice was next to her ear.

Caroline did as she was told.

"Good girl." He praised her obedience.

She felt his hands low on her hips. His was chest barely touching her back.

There wasn't much room in the closet, but Caroline wasn't complaining.

Since they walked into the gala, Klaus hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself.

He pulled her into a custodial closet within the first half hour that they were there.

"I saw the way they looked at you," He told her. "I saw the look on their faces. They wanted to fuck you. They were mentally fucking you."

Caroline didn't know whom was referring to. She hadn't noticed anything.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Caroline." One of his hands slipped from her waist. "I'm going to take you right here.. right now."

He quickly unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down just enough to free his straining erection.

"Pull up your dress." He commanded. She pulled her floor length dress around her waist.

Her bare ass was now exposed. His hand dipped around her waist and down her center.

He teased her clit with his thumb. Caroline's head fell back on to Klaus' shoulder.

Her legs grew weak and she feared that she was going to drop her dress.

She felt Klaus' lips on her neck. A moan erupted from her lips.

His pressure increased and when he knew Caroline was getting close, he stopped.

Before she could protest he spun her around to face him.

"When I fuck you, I want you to see my face."

He lifted her right leg and slowly entered her. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head. He pulled out slowly and forcefully thrust back inside her.

Deciding it wasn't enough, Klaus lifted her other leg.

She was now pinned against the wall. Her legs wrapped out his waist and her lips close to his.

"You're so fucking tight." He told her in between thrusts. "I want to hear you scream my name, love. Let every man out there know who you belong to."

His hands dug into her hips. He was getting close. So was she.

She felt like fire crackers were exploding around her. She knew he felt it too.

He quickened his pace ensuring that he was buried deep inside her with every thrust.

Caroline came first. Her nails dug into his Armani suit jacket. Klaus followed seconds after releasing his seed into her.

They held their position for a minute. They both knew what happened was euphoric.

Yet neither one would l dare say it to the other.

She was his escort.

He paid her for his services and was desperately trying to remind himself that.

But he knew in that split second that they were together, it felt like more.

"That's two, Caroline." He was keeping count. "I promised you five.


	3. III

**The Escort**

With sore legs Caroline sat at the dinner table. She smiled at faceless people. She laughed at humorless jokes.

Caroline played the part.

Yet the ache in between her legs was distracting her from finishing her crème brûlée.

No. She didn't appear out of the ordinary. A spectator would say that she was acing her role.

Klaus on the other hand acted no different. Not one thing was off about his appearance.

In fact other than a brush of her hand. He hadn't acknowledged her once since they left the closet.

As if on cue. She felt his hand on her thigh. Her eyes slowly turned to his.

And the look on his face still hadn't changed.

"If we invest in the Stonewall account, I assure you Mr. Donovan, the stock prices will rise."

His hand moved further up her thigh.

"I agree, Mikaelson. Now tell me about the beautiful woman on your arm tonight?" Mr. Donovan looked directly at her.

Caroline took the initiative. "Caroline Forbes." She extended her hand across the table.

Klaus moved her dress aside and his hand to her inner thigh. She jumped slightly, but thankfully it went unnoticed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." His took her hand and shook it.

"Likewise, Mr. Donovan. I understand you work for Klaus?" She made small talk.

"I do." He confirmed. "I'm very proud to work for a man as great as him. Even if he's an ass sometimes." His laughed echoed throughout the room.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Caroline winked.

Klaus' hand grew more aggressive. He slipped his finger along her folds.

She was already wet. She had been since she left the closet.

She adjusted her position and allowed Klaus more access. He eagerly complied.

"I'm a great man to work for." Klaus added. His finger started to make slow motions along her clit.

Caroline did her best to hide the flushed look on her face. She quickly sipped her wine as a form of distraction.

It wasn't working very well.

"In fact. It's a proven statistic that almost ninety five perfect of the employees I hire find great pleasure in working for me." He bragged. "They say that the benefits I offer are fantastic." He emphasized his words.

Caroline felt pressure in her lower abdomen. She was happy that she was sitting because her body wouldn't be able to handle another orgasm standing.

He took another finger and slipped it deep inside her keeping his thumb on her clit.

She had no idea how he managed to look like nothing was going on when she could barely keep a straight look on her face.

"Caroline. You look a little pale." Mr. Donovan commented. "Are you alright?"

Great.

"I'm just a little dehydrated." She lied. "I'm sure I'll be fine once I finish my water." She laughed lightly.

Klaus increased his pressure testing Caroline's control. She placed her hands on the table not knowing what to so with them.

She could barely keep still. Her legs went completely numb as she felt her orgasm build.

"Just making sure." He said. "You looked as if you were about to pass out."

Before she could answer she felt her body spasm. Pleasure swept through her entire core and she could do nothing but stay still.

Klaus took over the conversation, taking away Mr. Donovan's attention from Caroline.

She hadn't the slightest clue what they were speaking of until Klaus mentioned a number.

"Two more?" He asked Mr. Donovan.

"Yes. I need two more signatures from you before I can go through with the Stonewall account. Preferably by the end of the night if you can."

"I'm sure I can definitely make that happen by the end of the night." Klaus said but Caroline knew he wasn't just talking about the signatures.


	4. IV

**The Escort**

Caroline stood on the balcony. She was trying to gather her thoughts.

Her clients weren't supposed to have this effect on her.

But he did.

She knew it would only be seconds before he found her again. Caroline relished the momentary solitude, yet she anticipated his touch again.

She felt him behind her.

He placed his hands on either side of her and placed a kiss right behind her ear.

"We're alone." He declared.

"We are." She agreed with him.

He didn't speak

He pressed his groin into her lower back allowing her to feel him completely.

Klaus spun her around in his arms and hoisted her onto the ledge.

Her heart was beating frantically, but he held her firmly.

He slowly wedged his way in between her legs.

She felt his erection directly on her center as he leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips.

Her breath hitched as he pulled back.

His eyes bore into hers and she could do nothing but return his gaze.

His look was primal, lustful.

He brought one hand up to her breast and began to knead her mound.

"You were quiet at the dinner table, Caroline." He smirked at her. "Tell me how much you want me."

She threw her head back and felt her toes curl. The tiny nerves that were stimulated caused a shock throughout her body.

He tweaked her pebbled nibble and Caroline let out an involuntary moan.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked. His voice was deep and velvety.

"Klaus…" Her voice was desperate.

Her pulled the straps to her dress down to her waist and brought his mouth to her taut nipple.

She cried out pushing her chest closer to his mouth, itching for contact.

He suddenly pulled back and Caroline whimpered at the loss.

He quickly released his strained erection from his trousers.

Klaus pushed her dressed aside and teased her slit with his tip.

She tried to bring her body closer, but he halted her movements.

"Who do you belong to, love?"

He pulled at her nipple again. Caroline's thoughts went hazy.

"You." She confessed. "I belong to you."

Klaus quickly sheathed his erection.

He didn't wait another second before he thrust into her heated core.

He placed his hands underneath her ass controlling the movements.

With long and deep movements, Caroline cried out in ecstasy.

She wrapped her hands in his locks and pulled slightly on them. He let out a low growl.

She felt her climax coming close.

Klaus' eyes dilated and turned dark.

His wanton movements caused her orgasm to come hard and fast.

Klaus followed seconds behind her, slamming hard into her walls.

The sound of a door opening caused them to quickly pull apart.


	5. V

**The Escort**

Caroline sat in the limo in anticipation. They were leaving the gala and Klaus had yet to fulfill his promise.

Once they stepped inside, Caroline was sure he was going to jump at the opportunity, yet he remained impassive.

He hadn't touched her for the entire twenty minutes they rode back to her apartment.

They stopped in front and Caroline hesitated before she stepped out.

"Let me walk you to the door." He said casually.

She walked in front of him, trying to make it appear that she was eager to get inside. In reality, she wasn't. She wanted him to take her again and she hadn't the slightest idea why he was affected her body this way.

_He was a client._

_That is all._

_A client._

She kept trying to remind herself, but her self-repercussions weren't helping her cause. She was at constant odds with her mind and body. So far her body won _four times_ tonight.

She paused at her door once again. He made no attempt to stop her.

She quickly unlocked her door and allowed herself inside. Caroline turned to Klaus to thank him, but before she could speak he was on her.

For not once ever stepping foot into her apartment, Klaus navigated his way to her bedroom pretty fast.

He slammed her on the bed without giving her a chance to breathe. He hungrily attacked her lips and neck with his peppery kisses.

"I promised you five, Caroline." He tore her dress down the middle causing Caroline to gasp.

"I full intend on fulfilling that promise." Only her heels remained on her feet as he began to mark her entire body.

Klaus undid his tie and pulled Caroline's wrists above her head. He locked her wrists with his tie and secured them loose, but not enough to allow her to escape.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothes leaving them both equal in front of each other.

"I'm going to leave those pretty little pump of your feet, love." Caroline nodded as he began to tease her body.

He started at her neck and blew air down to her chest. He teased each nipple with his mouth causing Caroline's back to arch off the bed.

He gripped her waist controlling her wanton movements.

"Klaus, please." She begged him to take her.

"Not yet, love." He dipped his hand slowly down her stomach until he reached her core. He slowly started tease her clit.

He pushed two fingers inside of her nearly bringing Caroline over the edge. She was sensitive and beyond ready for him.

He quickly released his fingers and pulled out a condom. He rolled in onto his throbbing dick and took position at her entrance.

He slowly teased her entrance. Caroline once again arched her back begging him to take her.

Without warning he filled her core.

He controlled every movement with his large hands allowing Caroline to submit to his control.

He quickly released the tie around her arms and freed them. Suddenly, he flipped them over. Caroline was now on top of him.

He was giving her control.

She began to rolls her hips losing herself in to the moment. Klaus grasped her breasts and she bounced on top of him.

She felt her climax coming close.

He felt his within reach.

He quickly flipped Caroline on all fours just as she was about to climax. He quickly filled her from behind with giving her a warning.

Her final orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball. She saw stars, fireworks, magic, anything. Her world was turning upside down as he rode out his orgasm with her.

He slowed his movements as they both came down from their high. He reluctantly pulled out of her and pulled her to his side.

He stayed with her until she was fast asleep and left before she awoke in the morning.

When she awoke, Caroline wasn't shocked to find herself alone.

She saw a single rose and a note by her dresser as she sat up.

She picked up the note and read the content.

_I spent a beautiful evening with a beautiful woman. I booked the next month with you for every event on my calendar. I hope I can continue to please you._

_- Niklaus Mikaelson_

* * *

**_AN: That's the end of my short drabbles, I hope you all enjoyed :)_**


End file.
